


flightless

by setosdarkness



Series: Destiny Uncrossed [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death Note AU, Destiny, Kuroshitsuji AU, M/M, Naruto AU, Shingeki no Kyojin AU, Tokyo Ghoul AU, all the aus, kuroko no basket AU, magi AU, what if kageyama and hinata don't meet???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten times destiny doesn't happen – or the ten times Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou don't meet.</p>
<p>or: an excuse to write KageHi AUs</p>
            </blockquote>





	flightless

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kageyama, I love Hinata, I love them together – so I'm writing a fic where they don't meet each other OTL I wrote some parts as intentionally OOC – because I think that a huge part of their character comes from meeting each other??? Also, AUs included are: Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin, Magi, Naruto, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroshitsuji, Durarara!!, Tokyo Ghoul, Aldnoah Zero and D.Gray-Man :) due to the nature of some of the AUs… mentioned character death and mentioned violence?
> 
> I'll be working on my other fics soon - it's just that this idea took hold of me and wouldn't let go orz
> 
> Belated Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! ;)

**•••** **flightless  
••• **_the ten times destiny doesn't happen – or the ten times Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou don't meet_

  * **①**



Kageyama Tobio watches the television screen with a mix of derision and disbelief – he really cannot believe how rotten this world can get. To be considered the smartest and best amongst them is hardly a compliment, not when most of them are pigs who step upon each other mercilessly in order to satisfy their own empty cravings to fill their empty selves.

"So, Oikawa-san," he addresses the sparkling being hovering over his bed, in front of his full-length mirror, a manic grin stitched to its face, "I really can kill anyone with this as long as I know their name?"

The being called Oikawa – it had earlier insisted upon being addressed as 'the great Oikawa-sama', but they had reached a compromise in the form of showing the being the wonders of mirrors – called itself a god of death. Kageyama licks his lips as he anticipates the ways he can test the power of the unseemly-looking notebook that had been dropped unceremoniously over his head while he's trudging back home after an unsatisfying session of playing volleyball with teammates who didn't even have half of the speed he needs them to match his perfect tosses.

"Tut, tut, tut~♪" Defying Kageyama's expectations of how something called 'god of death' looks and acts like, Oikawa whirls around like a hyperactive kid that has gotten hold of a truckload of glitter. "What kind of genius are you~~~? Don't tell me you can't figure things out on your own~? Well, if you need the help of the lovely Oikawa-sama, just let me know~~~★ then I'll laugh at you!"

Kageyama doesn't quite roll his eyes at the other's childishness – must he remain saddled with idiots who were wastes of space? – but he does write down 'Oikawa', with the characters for 'reach' and 'river', the most common way of writing the name, and stares at the other's face, counts forty seconds and frowns when Oikawa simply cackles at him.

"Ahahaha, you're such an annoying person, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa's voice can't be mistaken for anything remotely human, but there's that irritatingly familiar tone that has plagued Kageyama for all his life – the tone of teenagers who considered their own pathetic lives to be of utmost priority. "I can't wait to tell Iwa-chan about this amusing human I found!"

Kageyama doesn't ask who 'Iwa-chan' is, but he does file it in his mind for future reference. It seems that he can't kill Oikawa just yet – it's either this weapon of his doesn't have an effect on its original owner or 'Oikawa' isn't the other's name.

"Well, why don't you stay with me and find out how annoying I can get?"

Oikawa's laughter grates on his ears, but he does smirk as he writes down the names of the criminals he sees on television.

(The day after, when he learns that those that he had judged have met their fitting ends, Kageyama feels a bit better about being able to make a difference in this world.)

•  
  
CROW barely looks up from his lapful of books about how to play volleyball when Monitor #111 displays a headline marquee about a mysterious, god-like killer in Japan's Miyagi prefecture. News reports are calling it 'divine retribution'. CROW frowns from underneath his thick mop of orange hair as he thinks that god-like killers are hardly interesting. As the top three detectives in the world, localized panic attacks are hardly worth his attention.

  * **②**



"He's the one miracle born from this world—!"

"I know, shittykawa, you don't have to keep on shouting, our cover's gonna be ruined."

Oikawa Tooru feels antsy just _waiting_ – especially since their objective is just a few meters away, especially since spying on two commoners giving birth to someone irrefutably special grates on his nerves.

They've already successfully slaughtered the family of the one that had been born as the third _magi_ – the one capable of choosing a king that can tip the world into a direction that their organization didn't want – and the poor Tobio-chan has already been adopted by the organization in hopes of honing him as their very own trump card.

Oikawa's experiences and superior knowledge have warned him of the possibility that Tobio-chan will rebel though – especially once he meets the one he wants as his _king_. That just cannot be. Oikawa's been working on his plan for literally over a thousand years – he just can't let Tobio-chan ruin this for him. But Tobio-chan's can still prove to be useful, so he would need to keep him alive. The only other option would then be to cut down any other possible king candidate before they even have the chance of changing Tobio-chan's perception of the world.

This Hinata Shouyou greets the world with a loud wail – the aura surrounding him is undeniably _bright_ , much like the sun and the stars and everything Oikawa hates about this world and his previous one and his previous other ones. The aura is unmistakably _brilliant_ , but Oikawa can already sense the disturbance in his plans in the hands of this unknowing child born as the _miracle_. This child will be capable of great feats, will be capable of attracting tons of strong allies under his wing, will be capable of shedding his pureness for the sake of his goals, will be capable of magnetizing the _magi_ that their organization has set aside for their own use.

They need to kill Hinata Shouyou now before he can even do anything else.

•  
  
Kageyama Tobio looks up from his assortment of magic-powered toys, as soon as he feels a disturbance in the flow of _rukh_. Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san have left on some special mission – so he doesn't have anyone around he can ask for an explanation for the sudden tightness in his chest. It almost feels as though his heart was taken out, robbed away from him, but then again, the feeling vanishes and fades into a dull tremor against his ribs.

When his two caretakers have finally arrived after a couple more hours, he has already forgotten all about that strange feeling.

  * **③**



Kageyama hears dozens of cries from a grandiose manor hidden skillfully by a thick forest from most of the public. It's been a very boring couple of years – most people's souls have the same bland taste of diluted evil and Kageyama's tired of simply treating the humanity spread out before his eyes as a buffet. He'd like to think it's because he's become more discerning, but he can still remember the way Oikawa-san has taunted him about copying his philosophy of merely dining upon those that are truly special.

" _Please, someone, anyone, save—_ "

Kageyama hears one particularly desperate cry – from a young boy no older than thirteen, with brilliant innocence doused over by a sludge-like despair. Kageyama's nose twitches as he smells the makings of a top-rate soul, but then he notices the potential meal's skinny body, small stature, youthful face. It's going to be very easy to break the other. It's not going to be very palatable after he encounters a few more hardships.

Kageyama hears the cry of one kidnapped Hinata Shouyou and thinks that he'd rather offer his demonic contract to someone who would want revenge for this kind of mistreatment.

  * **④**



"I have a mission to kill someone," Tobio says stoically to his team, after being coaxed by their supervising instructor. He closes his eyes and his lips form a flat line after his words, decidedly unimpressed with the way Kindaichi and Kunimi, his two teammates until he gets promoted to the _Chuunin_ rank, unsubtly move away from him.

He doesn't expect them to understand – they've never had their family and childhood taken away from them by a maniacal older brother who was arrogant enough to think that he had the right to decide on other lives.

Tobio hates his older brother, Tooru.

Their instructor laughs nervously and steers the conversation to Kindaichi and him sharing his goals for his time as a _genin_.

Later in the day, Tobio hears that their team's supposed to have another person instead of Kunimi – well, not really a _person_ per se, because that monster can't be considered as a person at all. Tobio's rarely glad, but he does feel some sort of gratitude that he was spared of having to deal with the host of the demon fox. Hinata Shouyou is the harbinger of chaos and Tobio can certainly use a little less bad luck in his life if he's going to succeed in avenging his clan.

Much later in the day, Tobio hears that the host to the demon fox had been taken away from the village.

Tobio thinks nothing of that news and continues to train himself.

  * **⑤**



" _He's_ humanity's strongest soldier? What a joke."

Kageyama Tobio ignores the words ring across the stone-lined corridor, just as he has successfully ignored the doubts about his capabilities and the taunts against his number of kills. He has managed to give them better results than five squads combined at any given outing, but there's still a group of people who remain derisive of his abilities.

That's more than fine.

It's not like he has asked for any sort of special treatment in return for him killing off the mass of titans that encroach upon territories that used to belong to the human beings that are now demoted into huddling inside some approximation of protective walls that also serve as their cages and prison. He goes out as per Iwaizumi-san's orders, he uses the weapons that Oikawa-san develops, he kills the titans that cross his way.

It's a fairly simple life.

Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san are working hard to research on things that can give humanity an edge against these titans, but frankly, Kageyama doesn't see this everlasting war ending anytime in their lifetime.

It's not something that he loses sleep over though.

As long as he can do his job, anything's fine.

He hears something about a potentially useful soldier – a young brat who apparently has the ability to transform portions of his body into something resembling a Titan's – just as he rides out of the Northern Gate in order to complete their recapture mission. Something like interest prickles at him – but it doesn't bloom into something more, because he's very focused on the mission in front of him.

Once Kageyama returns to the inner walls, he learns that the young brat has escaped from the Military Police's grasp and has been gunned down upon his escape.

When Kageyama does meet the younger brat – or what remains of him anyway – he's face-to-face with an odd-looking distortion of a wing-like hand, with tufts of bright orange hair. Oikawa-san introduces the new experimental weapon with a flourish, proclaiming that codename for this weapon is _sun_ , in a mockery of the young brat's name, along with placing a little bit of hope that this Titan part can be helpful in augmenting their current set of weaponry.

Kageyama declines using the proffered weapon, citing that he has more than enough confidence in his good-old weapons and his own skills.

Kageyama thinks nothing of how he has instinctively felt wariness about using something that once has been a boy named Hinata Shouyou.

  * **⑥**



Hinata flexes his fingers as he keeps his right hand pressed against the damp surface of the tunnel. There's nothing but darkness that greets his eyes, but that's mostly due to the fact that his left eye is practically rolling all over inside its socket. He can feel his blood straining against his temples, against his lower back, against his ribs.

He'd rather take on the entire force of CCG if it means buying enough time for the ghouls at Karasuno to flee into safety.

This is his fault, after all.

If only he didn't start his crusade of hunting other ghouls.

If only he didn't get captured and tortured by Ushijima and his lackeys.

If only he didn't get transformed to a ghoul by Doctor Oikawa.

If only he didn't get infatuated with the thought of meeting the so-called Small Giant who's actually a ghoul that lures its victims into meet-ups that also serve as his literal dinner date.

If only he didn't exist as a _ghoul_.

Natsu is still too young to have her world shattered like this. He trusts Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san and everybody else at Karasuno to take care of her in his behalf. He trusts that they would be able to escape successfully.

He just needs to draw CCG's attention away from them so they can find their way towards the 14th Ward, where the Nekoma Ghoul Association is waiting to assist them and take them in their wing until things calm down in this ward.

He just needs to—

A flash of silver catches his eye and he follows it—

— _what a beautiful battlefield_ —  
— _there's a flash of silver, before everything returns to solemn darkness_ —

After cannibalizing other ghouls, Hinata Shouyou has already earned the distinction of being one of the most dangerous and powerful ghouls in existence, half-ghoul he might be. It still takes him more than fifteen seconds to process the reason behind the loss of his vision and his voice – two stab wounds sudden flaring against his skin – his left eye has been knocked out of its misery, while his voicebox has been skewered with pinpoint precision that's unreal, especially in this wide and dark underground sewer.

Another thirty seconds and Hinata can't even recognize what hit him.

Instead, he can only think of how beautiful this battlefield is, just as darkness overtakes him.

(Special Class Kageyama Tobio effortlessly cuts up one of the most troublesome ghouls in existence. He thinks nothing of how his eyes sting in a way that it hasn't done so in the past thirty years of his life, just as he severs the ghoul he has captured into standard sizes that can fit easily inside an inspector's designated briefcase. He thinks nothing of how things would be undoubtedly different if CCG can manage to get their hands into recruiting strong half-ghouls into working for their cause.)

  * **⑦**



Hinata Shouyou hears about the person who used to occupy this room.

_Used to_ , because Exorcists like him never had the highest life expectancy rate, what with the stress of fighting against demonic _Akuma_ practically on a daily basis, with the added stress of harboring parasitic weapons inside their bodies so that they can be useful to humankind.

Hinata's been an Exorcist for a year now – ten years if he also counts all the years he has spent doing errands for his useless guardian who did nothing but spend money on questionable gambling rings, lavish gifts upon pretty painted ladies, mercilessly stalk the poor social worker who also teaches at the local nursery. But Ukai is now nowhere to be found, thankfully after giving him some vague directions as to how to arrive at this headquarters. Hinata's been an Exorcist for quite some time.

He wonders when his time will be up.

Hinata looks around the gloomy-looking room – sees a delicate-looking hourglass that has wilted flowers at the bottom. It's the only other thing inside the room aside from the bare bed and his own suitcase. The hourglass is on the floor, dark and abandoned. There's nothing in the room that tells him about the previous occupant. All he knows is that Kageyama Tobio is an exceptionally strong and even-more-exceptionally grumpy Exorcist that had amazing skills with the sword.

All he knows is that Kageyama Tobio died while on a mission.

Hinata wonders if he will end up like that person too.

  * **⑧**



_The Prince of Vers is dead_.

Hinata wonders about the irony of someone coming down from Mars to initiate some peace talks and negotiate some stuff about world peace – about that Martian perishing _just like that_ in the hands of some terrorists and rocket launchers. Hinata wonders about the irony of someone like _Prince Kageyama Tobio_ dying at the hands of the people he was preaching about. Hinata wonders if there's any sort of fairness in that, in dying for a cause that you never wanted.

Hinata doesn't know how the Prince looks like, but he thinks that it must be twisted in so much agony right now.

Hinata doesn't wonder why that thought brings a phantom pain against his heart.

  * **⑨**



"Wooooow, so this is Ikebukuro???"

Hinata Shouyou is loving this place already. Sure, his friends have already warned him countless of times about the rumors of gangs, mafia and supernatural elements in this city, but Hinata doesn't plan on flirting with danger so much and instead plans to enjoy his time here 1000%.

Also, while he's bad with memorizing stuff, he has memorized the following people to be wary of:

-       Oikawa Tooru, also known as the heartless informant who knows everything about one person, even things that said person aren't even aware of  
-       Iwaizumi Hajime, also known as the violence incarnate, a debt collector who enjoys cosplaying as a bartender  
-       Ushijima Wakatoshi, also known as the Young Giant who apparently serves human parts whenever his restaurant holds 50% off sushi

Izumi and Kouji didn't allow him to board the train without reciting those three times after all.

So, as long as he avoids them, he should be golden, right?

As excited as he is whirling around the station, he doesn't even flinch when he bumps with someone who snarls at him. Hinata doesn't catch the other's eyes nor does he manage to catch a better glimpse of the other's look. Hinata thinks that the other looks striking – how he thinks that when he's barely seen the other, he doesn't know, but call it _instinct_.

Hinata wonders if they'll ever meet again.

(Kageyama Tobio boards the first train outside of Ikebukuro, intent on going to Sapporo or somewhere equally far away. He's never going back to that shitty city, just as he's never going to believe anything Oikawa-san says, just as he's going to leave his life of foolishly leading a group of even more foolish individuals that are caught up in playing a game of _gang wars_. He thinks nothing of the shorty that bumps into him. He thinks of nothingness.)

  * **⑩**



"Ugh, what's so good about them anyway?"

Hinata grouches, but he still sits obediently in front of the television screen, eyes riveted on the slaughter that Teiko Middle School doles out to its opponents that it looks more like a preliminary game between a pro college team versus a ragtag group of elementary schoolchildren, instead of the final match of the Inter High.

The Generation of Miracles, they call them.

Gods of Japanese Basketball, they call them.

Self-absorbed assholes, Hinata calls them in the privacy of his mind (and maybe to Izumi and Kouji too).

He doesn't see what's so lovely about their basketball that seems to intend to strike terror into the hearts of their opponents and fans alike. Hinata thinks he'd like to bring them down a peg or ten. Hinata wonders how it would be like to play against their monstrous team. Hinata dreams about how it would be like to actually play _with them_.

In particular, Hinata daydreams about playing on the same court as their miracle shooter who has a constipated expression pasted upon his face eleven times out of ten.

Hinata doesn't make it to a school that has a basketball club though, so his goals of beating the Generation of Miracles never truly take hold.

(Kageyama Tobio pauses in the middle of taping his fingers one day—and thinks of nothing.)

  **• the one where—**

"In the first match, the second, the last, and in all the matches nationwide! The one standing on the winning side of the court will be me!"

…

"If you're the king of the court, then, then! I'll overthrow you from that title of yours, and I'll be the one who will stand on the court the longest!"

…

"As long as we're together, we're invincible!"

**—the one where destiny finally gets it right •**


End file.
